The identification of a therapeutic compound effective for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of a disease can be based on the activity of the compound in a biological assay. A biological assay that mimics a disease causative mechanism can be used to test the therapeutic activity of a candidate peptide.
The causative mechanism of many diseases is the over activity of a biological pathway. A peptide that can reduce the activity of the biological pathway can be effective in the prophylaxis and/or treatment of the disease caused by the over activity of the biological pathway. Similarly the causative mechanism of many diseases is the over production of a biological molecule. A peptide that can reduce the production of the biological molecule or block the activity of the over produced biological molecule can be effective in the prophylaxis and/or treatment of the disease caused by the over production of the biological molecule.
Conversely, the causative mechanism of many diseases is the under activity of a biological pathway. A peptide that can increase the activity of the biological pathway can be effective in the prophylaxis and/or treatment of the disease caused by the under activity of the biological pathway. Also similarly the causative mechanism of many diseases is the under production of a biological molecule. A peptide that can increase the production of the biological molecule or mimic the biological activity of the under produced biological molecule can be effective in the prophylaxis and/or treatment of the disease caused by the under production of the biological molecule.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a peptide compound for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of cancer, autoimmune diseases, fibrotic diseases, inflammatory diseases, neurodegenerative diseases, infectious diseases, lung diseases, heart and vascular diseases and metabolic diseases.
The object of the present invention is solved by the teaching of the independent claims. Further advantageous features, aspects and details of the invention are evident from the dependent claims, the description, and the examples of the present application.